comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Artemis Thorson/The MDC Universe
Generation One Justice Society Captain America (MDC).jpg|Steve Rogers was just a frail patriot wishing to support his country in a time of war. Captain America was only created for propaganda, but Steve eventually decided he was worth more. He joined the famed Justice Society and led them into battle against Hydra. However, the team eventually split up after his death at the hands of the Red Skull. However, he was eventually discovered to be alive by S.H.I.E.L.D. and he joined the Avengers. Alan Scott (MDC).png|Alan Scott was the first human Green Lantern. However, he was never a member of the Corps. He created his own Green Lantern ring from a meteor he had found while on an archaeology dig and he was one of the world's first superheroes. After the Society split up, he was eventually killed by Solomon Grundy. Jay Garrick (MDC).png|Jay Garrick was the first Flash. He got his powers after being struck by lightning. However, he was barely ever able to run faster than a race car. After the Justice Society split up, he retired and married Joan Garrick, eventually writing comic books about his adventures as the Flash. He would later give Barry Allen permission to use the name. Gray Ghost (MDC).jpg|Simon Trent was the world's first "vigilante" as the Gray Ghost. After the Justice Society split up, he began making movies about his adventures, eventually retiring after he was unable to save a young woman from being murdered. He would later train Bruce Wayne on his path to becoming Batman. Bucky (MDC).jpg|James Barnes was Captain America's best friend and one of the United States's best soldiers. Turbine (MDC).png|Tom Tucker became Turbine after gaining electricity powers. He eventually retired and became a well-renowned scientist. He was eventually killed in a lab explosion. Lady Liberty (MDC).jpg|Peggy Carter set an example for women in America as the only female member of the Justice Society: Lady Liberty Human Bomb (MDC).jpg|Roy Lincoln eventually gained the ability to create explosions with his barehands, making him a valuable asset to the Americans. He eventually sacrificed himself to destroy one of the last Hydra bases. Hydra Red Skull (MDC).png|Johann Schmidt / Red Skull was the founder and director of Hydra. He is eventually teleported into space by handling the Space Stone personally, where he became a slave to Thanos. Zemo (MDC).jpg|Heinrich Zemo was Skull's second in command, who eventually doused himself in "Chemical X" which made him seemingly immortal. Generation Two Justice League Superman (MDC).jpg|Kal-El became "Christopher Kent" after being adopted by Jonathan and Martha Kent when his ship crash landed on Earth. Before being sent away from Krypton, his father genetically reprogrammed his DNA to make him appear identical to a human. He would later become the first superhero to surface since the Justice Society disbanded. Batman (MDC).jpg|Bruce Wayne became Batman after watching both of his parents get shot to death right in front of him. I may or may not have Alfred be behind the hiring of Joe Chill Wonder Woman (MDC).jpg|Diana Prince is the daughter of Hippolyta and (Zeus or Hercules or Hades). She will be lesbian due to growing up on an island for decades with only women, which will be the butt of many jokes as Superman falls in love with her. Flash (MDC).jpg|Barry Allen becomes the Flash and has a very similar history to that of his CW counterpart, except without all the Arrow crossovers. He is a huge Batman fanboy, always thought Superman was "ridiculous" (but would never say that to his face, and eventually changes his mind after getting to know him), and is best friends with Hal Jordan and Jason Todd. Green Lantern (MDC).jpg|Generic Hal Jordan. John Stewart and Kyle Rayner will both eventually appear, but Guy Gardner won't because fuck him. Hal will be played by Jake Gyllenhaal. Aquaman (MDC).jpg|Humble prince of Atlantis who has no problem killing, which will be a main source of argument between him and his teammates. Zatanna (MDC).png|Zatanna. Played by Malese Jow, which will either result in Linda Park being recast or cut out. Cyborg (MDC).png|Cyborg, played by Aml Ameen. S.H.I.E.L.D. Nick Fury (MDC).png|Nick Fury is the fifth director of S.H.I.E.L.D., leader of the Avengers, and father of Sam Fury / Falcon Avengers Fantastic Four X-Men (Maybe) Guardians of the Galaxy A.R.G.U.S. Board of Directors Agents Suicide Squad Hydra Secret Society of Supervillains Cabal Thanos's Infinity Army Infinity Stones Asgardians Generation Three Legion of Superheroes Category:Blog posts